Inkjet printers and other printing devices have become ubiquitous in society. These printing devices can utilize a slotted substrate to deliver ink in the printing process. Such printing devices can provide many desirable characteristics at an affordable price. However, the desire for more features at ever-lower prices continues to press manufacturers to improve efficiencies.
Currently, the slotted substrates can have a propensity to suffer malfunctions due to, among other things, ink occlusion within individual slots. Such malfunctions can decrease product reliability and customer satisfaction.
Accordingly, the present invention arose out of a desire to provide slotted substrates having desirable characteristics.